Dasar Tukang Selingkuh!
by Ben-Xing
Summary: Junmyeon itu tampan, kaya, rendah hati, pintar tapi TUKANG SELINGKUH!/"Kau tahu 'kan, Soo? Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Kau itu sudah seperti oksigen untukku. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku pasti akan mati."/"Ya sudah. Mati saja sana!"/"DASAR MANUSIA SRIGALA! TUKANG SELINGKUH! PLAYBOY CAP PEYEK! TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN!"/ KyungMyeon/SuDo with mentioned of KrisLay/Fanxing and Kaihun.
1. Chapter 1

Junmyeon itu tampan, semua orang pasti akan memuji senyum khas malaikatnya itu.

Junmyeon itu kaya, siapa yang tidak tahu tentang apartement anak pemilik perusahaan mobil 'Hyundai' itu. Lalu fakta bahwa golf adalah olahraga favoritnya hanya akan menambah daftar kekayaannya.

Junmyeon itu pintar, masuk 50 besar peringkat sekolah yang bertaraf internasional sudah menjadi langganannya setiap tahun.

Junmyeon itu rendah hati dan tidak sombong, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia dengan sukarela meminjamkan kartu kreditnya pada Sehun dan Tao.

Junmyeon itu tukang selingkuh. Kyungsoo pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang menuntut ke meja hijau jika ada yang menentang fakta Junmyeon yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Title : Dasar Tukang Selingkuh!

Author : Ben-Xing

Pairing : KyungMyeon, slight FanXing, KaiHun, LuMin

WARNING : BL, typo(s) bertebaran, EYD amburadul

Pemainnya milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini milik Ben-Xing

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan, matanya sudah terasa sangat perih. Jujur saja ia masih menyayangi matanya, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia sedang berada di ruang karaoke dengan Junmyeon yang tengah menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari boyband EXO yang tengah naik daun itu hanya bisa memupuskan harapannya untuk menyembuhkan matanya.

Kyungsoo masih ingat, ia pernah berkata pada Junmyeon meski ia adalah seorang yang bekerja di bidang bisnis, suaranya cukup enak untuk didengar, tapi Kyungsoo masih ingat bahwa ia juga sudah menyarankan agar Junmyeon menjadi pengisi suara atau menyanyi di radio saja. Karena Kyungsoo bersumpah saat Junmyeon menyanyi, apalagi saat lagu slow dan bernada tinggi, ia terlihat sangat jelek sekali. Urat-urat yang nampak di leher dan pipinya malah menambah daftar bahwa ia semakin terlihat seperti grandpa.

'Please, Soo. Jangan bersedih.' Alasan Junmyeon menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul Baby Don't Cry itu. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo bersedih tentang masalah yang baru saja menghampiri hubungan mereka, karena Junmyeon baru saja katahuan jalan-jalan dan pergi _shopping_ dengan seorang yeoja dari jurusan musik, Park Chorong.

Salahkan saja The Beagle Line, ChanBaekChen yang tidak sengaja melihat atau lebih tepatnya membuntuti mereka di salah satu distrik perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul dan langsung melaporkannya pada tuan besar mereka, Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya jadwal Kyungsoo malam ini adalah menonton film horror tentang boneka-boneka yang bisa hidup yang baru ia copy dari temannya kemarin. Tapi salahkan Sehun yang sedang asyik karokean di ruang sebelah karena termakan bujuk rayu Junmyeon agar mau mengajak Kyungsoo keluar.

"Sudah selesai? Aku mau pulang!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, ia tidak mempedulikan Junmyeon yang menatapnya kaget.

"Soo, kau masih marah ya?" Junmyeon mengejar Kyungsoo yang baru keluar ruangan. Sejak tadi kekasihnya itu tidak tersenyum atau memberi komentar sama sekali pada lagu-lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Bisa gawat jika Kyungsoo masih marah padanya, ia itu tipikal kekasih yang manja. Kalau Kyungsoo marah, ia 'kan jadi tidak bisa bermanja-manja.

"Sehun ayo pulang! Ini sudah malam!" Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan Junmyeon, ia malah menarik adiknya itu keluar dari ruangan yang sukses mendapat protes dari sang adik tercinta.

"Hyung, ini masih jam 10. Malam apanya? Biasanya hyung dan Junmyeon-hyung pulang jam 2 saja aku tidak pernah protes."

"Soo, jangan pulang dulu. Sehun benar, ini masih jam 10. Kau masih marah tentang masalahku dengan Chorong. Aku berani sumpah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannyaa. Aku hanya mengantarkan dia belanja. Mungkin tadi dia hanya sempat mencium pi- ups!" Junmyeon sudah berdiri di tengah pintu untuk menghalangi Kyungsoo keluar dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa diajak berbohong di depan Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon kadang berpikir, apa bibirnya itu tahu pada siapa biasanya ia 'menempel'. Sehingga saat ia 'menempel' pada yang lain pasti akan melapor pada Kyungsoo. Junmyeon pernah berpikir untuk memotong bibirnya yang tukang mengadu itu, tapi ia menepis pikirannya itu jauh-jauh. Selama ini bibir itu juga yang ia gunakan untuk 'menikmati' Kyungsoo. Kalau ia memotong bibirnya, bagaimana ia bisa 'menikmati' Kyungsoo?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masalahmu dengan Chorong. Aku sudah kebal jika kau itu suka selingkuh. Mataku hanya perih saja melihatmu bernyanyi tadi. Aku masih menyayangi mataku." Junmyeon hanya bisa sweetdrop. Kalimat kedua Kyungsoo benar-benar menusuk hatinya, ia jadi merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat karena terlalu sering selingkuh. Tapi kalimat selanjutnya malah membuat ia semakin sadar bahwa ia tidak mungkin menjadi leader boyband terkenal yang sudah ia cita-citakan sejak kecil.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengunyah cookies buatannya sambil menikmati drama yang menceritakan perang antar saudara pada zaman India dulu. Sedangkan Junmyeon sedang sibuk bermain "Let's get rich!" dengan paha Kyungsoo sebagai alasnya. Ia akan selalu menciumi perut atau paha Kyungsoo saat kalah.

"Ahh! Game sialan! Tak usah kau ajak main pun aku sudah terlanjur kaya!" Junmyeon meremas kuat smartphonenya saat mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa ia kalah. Sebenarnya ia lebih ingin membanting benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, tapi ia masih sadar ia tidak mau mendapat semprotan dari Kyungsoo karena dianggap membuang-buang uang.

"Salahmu sendiri, hyung! Kenapa kau main permainan tidak bermutu itu!" Jongdae yang juga tengah asyik menikmati serial berdurasi tidak lebih dari setengah jam itu ikut berkomentar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga penggemar serial itu sudah mengatakan bahwa waktu hidup terpenting mereka adalah 30 menit saat mereka menonton serial India tersebut. Dan Junmyeon sukses merusak waktu terpenting mereka dengan gamenya itu. Sejak tadi Junmyeon selalu kalah dan mereka lelah mendengarkan Junmyeon yang pada dasarnya memang tidak akan pernah menang dalam bermain game apapun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dikatakan sombong. Aku tidak mau dianggap hanya mau kaya dalam kenyataan dan tidak mau kaya dalam angan-angan." Sifat rendah hati Junmyeon kembali keluar yang sukses mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari tutup toples cookies Kyungsoo. Sedangkan sang pemilik toples hanya menggerutu karena sejak tadi Junmyeon benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasinya pada Syakhir Syeh yang siap memanah itu.

"Aku pulang!" Suara cempreng Sehun langsung memenuhi ruangan saat lelaki berambut soft brown itu masuk. Ia langsung mengambil tempat di samping Kyungsoo, meletakkan beberapa tas belanjaannya di samping sofa. Maklum saja, ia baru saja mendapat kartu kredit pinjaman dari Junmyeon karena telah membantunya berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, ini ada titipan dari Ryeowook-sunbaenim." Junmyeon hampir saja terjungkal dari sofa karena ucapan Sehun.

Heol! Semua orang tahu bahwa Ryeowook adalah salah satu fanboy terberat Kyungsoo. Lalu apa maksud lelaki tua itu mengirimkan hadiah pada orang yang jelas-jelas di atas kepalanya sudah bertengger tulisan kasat mata "JUNMYEON'S!"

"Kau jangan ikut-ikut, hyung! Awas saja sampai kau aneh-aneh!" Kyungsoo mewanti-wanti Junmyeon yang wajahnya sudah merah itu. Ia mengancam Junmyeon bukan tanpa alasan. Pernah waktu itu ia mendapat hadiah sebuah buku note kecil bergambar paroro dari salah satu sunbae-nya. Dan demi Tuhan ia langsung menampar Junmyeon beberapa jam kemudian dengan Apple Macbook Pro yang Junmyeon berikan saat itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata yang melihat sayang pada benda elektronik itu. Yang jelas Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal pada kekasihnya yang terlanjur kaya itu.

Belum sampai genap satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo harus kembali mengelus dadanya sabar. Baru saja ada hoobae-nya yang mengirim sekotak kue kepadanya. Saat Junmyeon tahu tentang masalah itu, besok paginya Kyungsoo harus menetralkan jantunganya ketika mendengar bahwa Junmyeon membeli semua roti beserta toko dimana kemarin hoobae-nya membeli itu.

Satu minggu yang lalu juga hampir membuat Kyungsoo mematahkan leher kekasihnya sendiri itu. Saat Junmyeon tahu bahwa ada seorang teman Kyungsoo yang menghadiahkan dompet padanya, tidak sampai 24 jam Junmyeon langsung memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah dompet yang bentuknya hampir sama. Bukan masalah bentuk dompetnya bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi dalam dompet yang Junmyeon berikan itu sudah dipenuhi beberapa kartu kredit pemberian Junmyeon. Dan ucapkan selamat pada Sehun yang berhasil menemukan dan menggunakan dompet beserta isinya itu dengan sangat baik karena Kyungsoo langsung menolak mentah-mentah dan membuang pemberian Junmyeon itu.

.

.

.

Junmyeon itu perayu ulung dan sangat romantis. Kyungsoo tidak mengingkari sifatnya yang satu itu. Buktinya sekarang Junmyeon tengah mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah yang hanya ditempati mereka berdua dan 'Tim sukses' Junmyeon. Junmyeon menyewa seluruh restoran itu hanya untuk ditempati mereka berenam. Hanya saja Kyungsoo ingin menambahi, "Junmyeon itu romantis saat ia ketahuan selingkuh!"

Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir bagaimana Junmyeon 'menyuap' teman-temannya itu hingga mau membantunya agar membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah restoran yang mewah itu. Ia hanya bisa melirik ke arah pojok, dimana The Beagle Line dan adik kesayangannya tengah sibuk menghabiskan hidangan yang tersedia di meja mereka.

Kadang ia berpikir kenapa adiknya itu sangat sayang dan patuh pada Junmyeon. Padahal yang mengetahui bahwa Junmyeon kemarin pergi clubbing bersama seorang yeoja dari jurusan dance dan hampir berakhir di hotel adalah Jongin, kekasih Sehun. Tapi sekarang yang menjadi pembela Junmyeon malah kekasih Jongin sendiri, adik Kyungsoo sendiri pula.

Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana Junmyeon bisa berselingkuh dengan orang-orang yang satu universitas dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Junmyeon adalah alumni dari universitas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, Junmyeon mengambil jurusan bisnis, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan Sastra Asing. Junmyeon sudah lulus sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang menjalakan tahun terakhirnya.

"Soo, jangan marah ya? Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku kemarin pulang bersama Jongin." Junmyeon mulai memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya pelan agar membuat hati lelaki di hadapannya itu kembali lembut. Tidak mendidih seperti tadi pagi saat Junmyeon datang ke rumahnya.

"Iya. Aku percaya. Jika tidak ada Jongin mungkin kau sudah membobol gadis itu habis-habisan!" Kyungsoo memang tidak memasang ekspresi marah. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya. Tapi Junmyeon berani bersumpah ucapan Kyungsoo itu lebih pedas dari keripik yang biasanya dibeli Chanyeol dengan level tertinggi sekalipun.

"Lihat! Kenapa kau selalu berpikir negatif padaku!" Kyungsoo mengabaikan Junmyeon yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ingatkan Kyungsoo kalau dulu ia pernah berkata bahwa Junmyeon itu akan terlihat tampan jika ia diam. Bahkan bagi Kyungsoo, ketika Junmyeon tertawa itu juga terlihat jelek.

"Siapa yang tidak berpikir negatif kalau kekasihnya asyik clubbing dengan yeoja lain saat yang di rumah sedang menunggunya untuk makan malam." Junmyeon menyadari sifat pelupanya. Kyungsoo itu bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu. Dan kemarin malam ia telah membuat Kyungsoo menunggu semalaman, jadi tidak salah juga jika Kyungsoo marah padanya. Ditambah lagi alasan ia lupa datang ke rumah Kyungsoo karena acara clubbingnya dengan selingkuhannya itu.

"Maaf, Soo. Aku kemarin benar-benar lupa. Aku kira kau istirahat. Katamu seharian kemarin ada acara di kampus. Makanya aku tidak datang."

What the? Lalu siapa kemarin yang merajuk untuk dimasakkan sushi dengan alasan hanya masakannya yang bisa masuk ke perutnya? Setan yang berwujud Junmyeon? Atau memang pada dasarnya Junmyeon itu setan?

Untung saja Kyungsoo masih tahu sopan santun di depan publik. Seandainya saja mereka sedang berada di rumah, sudah habis mungkin wajah tampan Junmyeon itu.

"Kau tahu 'kan, Soo? Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Kau itu sudah seperti oksigen untukku. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku pasti akan mati."

"Ya sudah. Mati saja sana!" Junmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Merayu Kyungsoo jika sudah terlanjur marah itu sulitnya mengalahkan ujian nasional dia yang bertaraf internasional waktu SMA dulu. Kalau disuruh memilih antara mengerjakan skripsinya dan merayu Kyungsoo, pasti ia memilih menghadapi sidang skripsinya itu duluan. Karena Junmyeon itu percaya bahwa setiap pertanyaan itu pasti ada jawabannya. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut masalah tentang Kyungsoo, ia pasti akan terbawa angin kemana-mana. Karena Kyungsoo itu memang selalu menyesatkan namun 'memabukkan.'

"Soo, aku berjanji. Ini yang terakhir kali, tapi jangan marah lagi ya?" Junmyeon mulai merajuk. Ia menulikan pendengaran dan penglihatannya pada 'Tim Sukses'-nya yang tengah tertawa. Karena menurut mereka Junmyeon itu memang badboy dan playboy cap ikan peyek. Jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, dia itu akan layu seperti disiram sayur.

"Kau sudah berjanji seperti itu berapa kali, hyung? Semakin sering kau berjanji, semakin sering pula kau melanggarnya." Lihat! Ucapan Kyungsoo itu benar-benar pedas, membuat Junmyeon semakin merasa bersalah saja.

"Please, Soo! Kemarin itu hanya salah paham. Aku tidak ada niat apa-apa dengan Krystal." Junmyeon kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa hanya pada Kyungsoo ia kembali. Meski ia pergi dan 'singgah' kemana-mana, tapi tetap saja 'rumah'-nya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang tahu niat hati orang sebenarnya, hyung? Kita hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang diucapkan, kita tidak bisa melihat isi hati mereka secara langsung." Junmyeon semakin merasa terpojok. Kyungsoo sejak tadi berhasil membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti karena ucapannya yang terlalu menyakitkan itu, membuat ia merasa begitu jahat.

"Please, Soo! Beri kesempatan aku sekali lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengingkarinya. Jika sampai aku mengingkarinya, kau berhak memberiku hukuman apa saja." Junmyeon sudah kehabisan akal. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo. Seandainya diibaratkan uang, Kyungsoo itu sudah seperti nominalnya, sedangkan Junmyeon hanyalah kertasnya. Ia tidak akan berarti tanpa ada Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Kau sendiri hyung yang bicara. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan, tapi jika kau masih mengingkarinya. Mungkin memang kita harus berakhir sampai disini." Junmyeon langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung menciumi tangan Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Ia juga tidak melewatkan senyum Kyungsoo yang terlampau indah itu.

Sedangkan keempat lelaki yang menonton drama tadi hanya bisa bernafas lega setelah menahan nafas meraka selama beberapa menit. Mereka takut jika Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon benar-benar berakhir. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan ia tidak bisa lagi berbelanja sesuka hatinya. Sedangkan ChanBaekChen tidak bisa membayangkan bagimana nasib hidup mereka, karena selama ini Junmyeonlah yang sering mentraktir makan ataupun main mereka.

Hubungan Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo itu sudah menjadi obyek mereka sehari-hari. Mereka akan selalu membuntuti Junmyeon saat selingkuh, lalu melaporkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kemudian saat Junmyeon berusaha meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo, mereka akan membantu Junmyeon dengan imbalan yang tidak terhingga.

.

.

.

"BLAM!"

Sehun hampir saja mengiris tangannya sendiri karena suara debuman pintu yang terlalu keras itu. Ia menyumpahi siapapun orang yang menutup pintu itu tidak akan bertambah tinggi se-centi-pun. Apa dia tidak tahu Sehun sekarang sedang belajar mati-matian agar bisa memasak. Salahkan saja ibu Jongin yang menuntut memiliki menantu yang pandai memasak. Awas saja sampai ia gagal menikah dengan Jongin, ia juga berdoa agar orang itu tidak akan pernah menikah.

"BLAM!"

Untung saja Jongin dengan sigap memegang tangan Sehun, kalau tidak. mungkin air panas yang baru saja Sehun angkat itu akan mengubah kekasihnya yang berkulit tan itu menjadi putih seketika. Heol! Sehun itu suka yang coklat-coklat. Menurutnya yang coklat-coklat itu seksi, Jongin contohnya.

"Itu suara siapa yang menutup pintu seperti orang kesetanan? Bukankah disini hanya ada kita berdua?" Sehun menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir yang ada di hadapannya. Ia berencana memasak sebenarnya, tapi salahkan saja orang yang menutup pintu tadi karena merusak moodnya.

"SOO! BUKA PINTUNYA! KITA BISA BICARAKAN INI BAIK-BAIK!"

"Bukankah itu suara Junmyeon-hyung?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. Itu memang suara Junmyeon. Seingat Sehun tadi Kyungsoo berpamitan akan ke apartement kekasihnya itu, tapi kenapa sekarang malah Junmyeon yang ada disini?

Oh tidak, jangan sampai mereka bertengkar lagi. Apa mereka tidak bosan? Sehun yang melihatnya saja bosan, yah walaupun mendapat keuntungan juga.

Jongin menarik Sehun ke ruang tengah. Hingga Sehun bisa melihat Junmyeon yang tengah meggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah cukup malam untuk mengeluarkan suara seperti tiu. Ck! Jadi ia dari tadi menyumpahi hyungnya sendiri? Oh, ampuni Sehun, Tuhan.

"Soo, bukakan pintunya. Ayolah, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Junmyeon masih mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sudah seperti orang yang hampir kehabisan nafas. Penampilannya yang berantakan dengan bajunya yang dipakai terbalik itu membuat Sehun yakin pasti baru saja terjadi masalah yang besar.

"DASAR MANUSIA SRIGALA! TUKANG SELINGKUH! PLAYBOY CAP PEYEK! TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN!"

Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa Junmyeon pasti baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Ia berani bersumpah, hyungnya itu tipe orang yang sabar. Ia tidak pernah mengamuk dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang suka selingkuh itu. Dan sekarang Junmyeon benar-benar berhasil membangunkan singa tidur yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, Soo! Biarkan aku menjelaskannya sebentar." Wajah Junmyeon terlihat sangat melas. Bahkan lebih melas dari biasanya saat ia merayu Kyungsoo agar memaafkannya, salah satu hal yang disukai Sehun.

"TIDAK MAU! DASAR KAU MANUSIA PENDOSA! BAJINGAN TUA! KIM JUNMYEON BRENGSEK! KURANG AJAR! KITA PUTUS!"

Sehun hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Hyungnya menyatakan putus? Memang apa yang dilakukan orang terlanjur kaya itu hingga membuat hyungnya mengamuk seperti sapi akan disembelih.

.

.

.

***TBC***

Oke, sebelumnya maafkan Ben yang sudah lama tidak muncul. Terimakasih untuk para reader yang berkenan membaca fic yang tiadak karuan ini. Fic ini sebenarnya sudah selesai dan terlalu lama berada di dalam laptop saya, sejak zaman masih hitsnya film Mahabarata dulu. Karena saya pikir fic ini terlalu panjang, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mebaginya menjadi dua atau tiga chapter. Saya juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana kesan para reader terhadap fic ini agar saya bisa memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan di chaper selanjutnya. Saya tidak akan banyak bicara karena saya juga bingung akan bicara tentang apa, jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?


	2. Chapter 2

' _Asal kau tahu, Soo. Boneka ini melambangkanmu. Boneka ini berbentuk seperti tetesan air yang merupakan sumber kehidupan. Seperti dirimu yang merupakan sumber kehidupanku.'_

.

.

.

Title : Dasar Tukang Selingkuh!

Author : Ben-Xing

Pairing : KyungMyeon, slight FanXing, KaiHun, LuMin

Length : 2/3

WARNING : BL, typo(s) bertebaran, EYD amburadul

Pemainnya milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini milik Ben-Xing

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun, duduk menghadap Kyungsoo yang sibuk menggunting boneka berbentuk tetesan air pemberian dari Junmyeon. Ia masih sangat ingat rayuan mantan kekasih hyungnya itu saat memberikannya.

' _Asal kau tahu, Soo. Boneka ini melambangkanmu. Boneka ini berbentuk seperti tetesan air yang merupakan sumber kehidupan. Seperti dirimu yang merupakan sumber kehidupanku.'_

Sehun jadi ingin muntah sendiri mengingatnya, dasar grandpa sialan! Untung saja tadi Jongin berhasil membujuk Junmyeon agar mau pulang. Seandainya saja ia masih disini, mungkin rumah ini akan menjadi latar Archapada seperti yang di film-film itu karena perang Kyungsoo dengan Junmyeon dengan Sehun yang akan dengan senang hati menjadi panglimanya. Ugh, Sehun jadi semakin sayang saja pada Jongin.

"Aku benci padanya, Hun. Dia itu tukang selingkuh! Tukang bual! Tukang ingkar janji!" Sehun hanya diam mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu. Memang yang diucapkan Kyungsoo semua itu adalah fakta. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana hyungnya itu bisa berpacaran hingga enam tahun dengan lelaki tukang selingkuh seperti Junmyeon.

"Seharusnya sudah aku putuskan saja sejak dulu manusia kerbau itu! Dasar pembohong! Aku bersumpah ia akan menempati neraka yang paling bawah!" Sehun meneguk ludahnya. Kalau hyungnya sudah marah itu sangat bahaya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan doa apa saja yang sudah dipanjatkan hyungnya itu untuk mantan kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun sangat menghormati Kyungsoo. Baginya, Kyungsoo itu sangat sabar. Bisa bertahan dan menghadapi semua tingkah laku perselingkuhan Junmyeon. Ia yakin ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti Kyungsoo. Saat melihat Jongin mengantarkan tetangganya yang seorang gadis seumuran dengannya saja Sehun hampir akan membantai Jongin, apalagi diselingkuhi. Sehun pasti akan benar-benar merajam Jongin.

"Makanya hyung, jadi orang jangan terlalu sabar. Apalagi terhadap lelaki tukang selingkuh seperti Junmyeon-hyung." Mulut Sehun itu biasa mengucapkan kata-kata pedas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghentikannya, lagipula ia yakin itu memang turunan, karena Kyungsoo itu juga bermulut pedas. Tapi Sehun bersumpah ia menyayangi Kyungsoo. Yang ia miliki di dunia ini hanya Kyungsoo, karena Jongin masih calon keluarganya. Dan ia bersumpah orang yang paling ia sayangi adalah Kyungsoo, sebelum Jongin tentunya.

"Tapi kau selama ini selalu membantunya. Sama saja kau menyetujui aku kembali padanya." Sehun memang memuja Junmyeon. Bahkan ia sudah menganggap Junmyeon seperti ayahnya, dengan Kyungsoo ibunya tentu saja. Tugas seorang ayah memberi uang, dan Junmyeon melakukan itu dengan sangat baik. Sedangkan tugas seorang ibu memberi kasih sayang, dan Kyungsoo memberinya kasih sayang yang lebih dari cukup.

Tapi saat kau tahu orang tuamu selalu bertengkar karena ayahmu yang tukang selingkuh, apa kau masih merasa bahagia? Sehun jadi merasa bersalah pada hyungnya ini. Sedikit banyak ia juga ikut campur dalam hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Junmyeon.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Junmyeon-hyung itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Seharusnya sejak dulu aku tidak membelanya, seharusnya sudah ku patahkan saja tungkai pendeknya itu." Sehun bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo alasan pertengkaran mereka hari ini hingga ia memutuskan Junmyeon. Sehun hampir saja akan mengejar Junmyeon dan membunuhnya kalau saja Jongin tidak mencegahnya.

Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau datang ke apartement kekasihmu dengan membawa makanan kesukaannya. Lalu saat sampai disana, kau disambut dengan kekasihmu yang tengah melakukan _making-love_ dengan selingkuhannya? Perasaan Sehun saja yang terlalu sensitif atau memang Junmyeon yang keterlaluan. Seharusnya Sehun waktu itu mendengar nasehat kekasihnya agar tak terlalu ikut campur dalam hubungan hyungnya itu. Sekarang, saat hyungnya disakiti, ia jadi ikut merasa bersalah bukan?

"Hey, hey! Kenapa kau minta maaf, heum? Kau tidak bersalah, Hun. Kau itu adikku yang baik dan tersayang. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah, oke? Mungkin memang Tuhan baru menyadarkanku bahwa aku memang tak bisa bersama Junmyeon." Sehun hanya bisa diam saat Kyungsoo merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Inilah hal yang Sehun suka, Kyungsoo itu baik, sabar dan dewasa. Salah satu hal yang mampu membuat ia bertahan sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya hingga sekarang adalah Kyungsoo. Padahal seharusnya ia yang menenangkan Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa sekarang malah Kyungsoo yang menenangkannya.

Seharusnya ia sadar sejak dulu, kenapa ia memanfaatkan kesabaran Kyungsoo ini untuk kesenangannya sesaat saja. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia sadar bahwa orang sebaik Kyungsoo itu tidak pantas mendapatkan tukang selingkuh seperti Kim Junmyeon.

.

.

.

"A-yo! What's up? Ada yang baru saja putus ini." Junmyeon menulikan pendengarannya pada suara sepupu raksasanya itu. Ia lebih memilih bergelut dengan bantal dan gulingnya daripada meladeni sepupunya yang pasti akan mengoloknya perihal putus dengan Kyungsoo-nya itu. Semua orang tahu bagaimana perjuangannya mempertahankan Kyungsoo selama ini. Mulai dari A-Z sudah ia lakukan demi membuat Kyungsoo tetap berada di sisinya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang ada yang sedang Jomblo." Itu suara Luhan, sepupu Junmyeon yang juga berasal dari Cina, sama seperti Yifan, sepupu raksasanya. Ibu Junmyeon itu berasal dari Cina, maka dari itu ia memiliki banyak saudara dari Cina.

"Memang Junmyeon-hao pernah Jomblo? Bukankah ia memiliki banyak selingkuhan?" Sekarang suara Tao yang merupakan adik Yifan benar-benar membuat telinga Junmyeon panas. Seharusnya sepupunya mengunjunginya itu untuk menghiburnya yang sedang patah hati, bukan malah mengoloknya. Ia jadi merasa terinjak-injak seperti uang kertas yang tidak memiliki nominal. Masih ingat perumpamaan Junmyeon 'kan?

"Yah! Dasar kalian alien Cina! Jika berniat mengejekku jangan kemari!" Junmyeon sudah melemparkan bantal dan gulingnya ke arah empat lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya itu. Tidak begitu memperdulikan tepat sasaran atau tidak. Sekarang pikiran dan hatinya sedang kacau, jadi ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun, kecuali Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Sudahlah! Kalian jangan mengejeknya! Kasihan Junmyeon, wajahnya sudah seperti korban amukan masa yang berdemo kenaikan BBM." Suara lembut dan sayang ini milik Yixing, kekasih Yifan yang juga teman Junmyeon. Yixing itu memang tidak suka mengejek, tapi ucapannya yang terlalu jujur dan apa adanya itu kadang memang menyakitkan hati.

"Sudahlah! Kau jangan menggalau seperti itu. Di luar sana masih banyak yang mau denganmu." Yifan duduk di pinggir ranjang Junmyeon, tidak begitu memperhatikan kamar Junmyeon yang lebih mirip dengan kapal pecah daripada sebuah kamar.

"Ck! Seperti kau tidak akan menggalau ria saat Yixing meninggalkanmu." Ucapan Luhan berhasil mendapat deathglare telak dari Yifan. Memang siapa yang tidak ingat satu bulan yang lalu saat Yifan menggalau habis-habisan hingga tidak mau makan seharian hanya karena Yixing meninggalkannya pergi belanja bersama Jung Taekwon, salah satu orang yang paling Yifan benci karena memiliki perasaan pada Yixing. Padahal Yixing tidak berniat meninggalkannya, salahkan saja Yifan yang tidurnya sudah seperti kerbau itu. Jika tidak dengan guyuran air ia tidak akan bangun.

"Seperti kau tidak menangis meraung-raung saat hampir diputuskan Minseok kemarin." Pada dasarnya Luhan dan Yifan itu tidak akan pernah akur. Mereka pasti akan bertengkar hingga nafas mereka habis.

"Sialan! Jika kalian ingin bertengkar jangan di apartementku!" Jika tadi Junmyeon melemparnya, sekarang ia memukulkan bantalnya pada Yifan yang duduk di sampingnya. Hatinya sedang hancur, dan kenapa dua saudaranya ini malah meremukkannya.

"Kau itu juga keterlaluan, Kim! Kau tahu 'kan selama ini perselingkuhanmu itu sudah seperti apa? Sudah berapa kali kau berselingkuh, huh? Aku sebenarnya salut pada Kyungsoo bisa tahan dengan kelakuanmu itu hingga lima tahun."

Junmyeon sadar, selama ini ia sepertinya terlalu jahat pada Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan sudah lupa berapa kali ia berselingkuh. Tapi Junmyeon berani bersumpah, yang ada di hatinya itu hanya Kyungsoo. Yang lainnya itu hanya angin lewat saja.

"Luhan benar. Kau memang perlu mendapat pelajaran, Kim. Kau seperti tidak menghargai perasaan Kyungsoo saja." Perasaan? Tentu saja Junmyeon menghargainya? Kyungsoo itu berada di atas segala-galanya bagi Junmyeon.

"Aku sadar aku salah. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Kenapa menyesal itu harus datang belakangan? Arghghghghg!" Junmyeon menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli jika rambutnya akan gundul sekalipun. Lagipula tidak akan ada lagi yang mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang seperti biasanya bukan? Kecuali selingkuhannya tentunya.

"Jika di depan namanya bukan penyesalan! Aku jadi meragukan otakmu yang cerdas itu. Sudahlah! Lebih baik sekarang kita mencari hibu-"

"Horeee! Ayo kita berbelanja! Aku belum memiliki tas dan dompet Gucci keluaran terbaru!" Dan Yifan hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya pelan saat mendengar nama salah satu brand terkenal itu.

.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan para sepupunya. Yifan membawa Yixing dan Luhan membawa Minseok, sedangakan Tao sendirian. Hubungan anak itu memang tidak jelas, ada yang mengatakan ia dengan Baekhyun, ada yang mengatakan ia dengan Jongdae, bahkan ada juga yang mengatakan ia dengan Sehun. Atau jangan-jangan anak itu adalah turunan Junmyeon, tukang selingkuh.

Malam ini adalah malam minggu, oleh karena itu Yifan dan Luhan mengajak kekasihnya, sekalian malam minggu-an katanya. Junmyeon benar-benar ingin melempari mereka dengan sepatunya saat mendengar alasan mereka mengajaknya.

' _Kau itu jomblo! Masih untung kami mengajakmu keluar!_ '

"Bukankah itu Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon hampir saja tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Yixing yang tidak terlalu keras itu. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari pujaan hatinya yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini tidak ia temui.

"Bukankah itu Dongwoon-sunbae?" Bersamaan dengan ucapan Tao, Junmyeon bisa melihat seorang lelaki yang selalu masuk ke dalam mimpinya dua minggu terakhir ini karena terlalu rindu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku. Oh betapa beruntungnya Junmyeon bisa bertemu dengan malaikatnya hari ini. Tapi seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo itu benar-benar membuat mata Junmyeon iritasi.

"Yah! Apa yang dilakukan onta Arab itu pada Kyungsoo malam minggu begini. Ia ingin cari gara-gara denganku?" Junmyeon membanting sumpitnya, lalu berdiri, berencana untuk mematahkan hidung kesayangan onta Arab itu. Belum sampai ia melangkah, tapi ia malah merasakan sebuah pukulan di rahang kirinya.

"BUGH!"

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku, Wu?" Junmyeon memegang pipinya yang terasa ngilu karena sentuhan sepupunya itu. Ia menatap nyala pada lelaki yang baru saja memberikannya bogem mentah.

"Agar kau sadar bahwa Kyungsoo itu bukan milikmu!" Jawaban dari Yifan malah membuat Junmyeon juga ingin menghajarnya. Ucapan sepupunya itu benar-benar menyinggung hatinya. Seandainya saja Tao tidak memeganginya erat-erat, mungkin saudaranya itu sudah mendapatkan 'balasan' dari Junmyeon.

"Tenanglah, Kim! Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau mau kesana dan menghajar Dongwoon? Ingat! Kyungsoo itu bukan milikmu lagi!" Ucapan Luhan mampu membuat Junmyeon diam seketika. Ia baru sadar, Kyungsoo itu bukan lagi miliknya. Seandainya saja ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, mungkin sekarang ia bisa menjauhkan tangan kotor itu dari Kyungsoo. Lalu merengkuh Kyungsoo erat dalam dekapannya.

"Lihat! Sekarang kau merasakan apa yang biasanya Kyungsoo rasakan. Padahal Kyungsoo bukan lagi milikmu saja kau masih merasa sakit. Lalu bagaiamana perasaan Kyungsoo yang melihatmu saat berselingkuh selama ini!" Ucapan pedas Minseok membuat Junmyeon semakin bersalah. Memang benar, saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lelaki lain saja Junmyeon sudah kelabakan. Lalu bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tahan dengan perselingkuhannya selama ini.

"Kau memang perlu pelajaran, Kim! Kau butuh belajar menghargai perasaan orang!"

.

.

.

"Cieeeee! Yang baru keluar dengan Hyunsik-hyung! Bagaimana rasanya?" Sehun menggoda Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk. Setahu Sehun selama dua minguu terakhir sejak putus dengan Junmyeon, banyak sekali lelaki yang mengajak Kyungsoo keluar, berkencan lebih tepatnya. Sehun tidak bisa memastikan berapa, yang jelas lebih dari lima lelaki yang datang ke rumahnya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Mulai dari seniornya yang memiliki suara merdu bernama . Lalu Dongwoon, lelaki berwajah Arab yang sering Sehun sebut-sebut sebagai raja minyak. Ken, lelaki yang sering mengajak Kyungsoo keluar dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas. Hyunsik, lelaki yang baru saja mengajak Kyungsoo pergi. Bahkan junior Sehun dari jurusan dance yang bernama Jungkook itu juga mengencani Kyungsoo. Benar-benar membuat Sehun iri saja.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat dulu." Sehun hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo yang meletakkan sepatunya, kemudian langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir adiknya itu.

"Jongin-ah, kau merasa ada yang aneh tidak?" Sehun menyenggol lengan kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya. Kebiasaan Jongin memang menemani Sehun saat kekasihnya itu sedang berada di rumah sendirian.

"Hm? Aneh kenapa?" Jongin tidak begitu memperhatikan Sehun, ia masih sibuk bermain 'Let's get rich!' dalam smartphonenya, membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ah, Sehun jadi rindu pada lelaki yang juga penyuka game yang dimainkan Jongin, kira-kira sudah berapa hari mereka tidak bertemu?

"Saat membuang sampah, aku sering menemukan bungkusan sushi yang tidak termakan. Lalu saat bangun pagi aku juga sering menemukan secangkir kopi hitam. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Tidak ada yang minum kopi disini kecuali Junmyeon-hyung. Dan aku yakin sushi yang aku temukan itu adalah buatan Kyungsoo-hyung. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo-hyung masih mencintai tukang selingkuh itu?" Sehun meremas-remas koran yang digenggamnya, berharap bahwa koran itu adalah Junmyeon. Sebenarnya ia berambisi untuk menemui lelaki itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Ia masih sadar, saparuh dari semua barang yang ia miliki adalah pemberian dari Junmyeon. Tapi itu tidak akan setimpal dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan hyungnnya sekarang.

Sehun sebenarnya takut, ia takut jika Kyungsoo masih mencintai Junmyeon. Dalam pikirannya itu sudah ter-setting bahwa Junmyeon itu lelaki yang paling tidak pantas dengan Kyungsoo. Kalau Sehun mengibaratkan Junmyeon itu sudah seperti iblis, mengodanya dengan segala kenikmatan dunia, kemudian menariknya ke jurang yang paling dalam, rasa bersalah kepada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo itu seperti malaikat, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia mau memaafkan Junmyeon yang tukang selingkuh itu. Ia juga masih mau memaafkan Sehun yang sudah keterlaluan, menurut Sehun sendiri itu.

"Jadi kau masih belum mengerti ya?" Jongin meletakkan smartphonenya. Mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sehun yang hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menatapnya polos. Sungguh, Jongin merasa benar-benar beruntung memiliki Sehun. Lelaki itu memang sering cuek dan bermulut pedas. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut tentang Kyungsoo, ia pasti akan menjadi lembut. Kecuali jika otaknya sudah dicuci oleh Junmyeon seperti biasanya.

"Kau tahu Sehunna, sebenarnya Kyungsoo-hyung itu masih mencintai Junmyeon-hyung. Selama ini ia bisa bertahan menghadapi segala tingkah perselingkuhan Junmyeon-hyung karena ia benar-benar mencintainya. Seperti aku mencintaimu. Tapi mungkin ia sudah lelah. Hidup itu pilihan. Dan ia lebih memilih melepaskan Junmyeon-hyung daripada mencintainya tapi selalu merasa sakit." Sehun diam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna ucapan kekasihnya itu.

Apa sebegitu cintanya Kyungsoo hingga mau memaafkan Junmyeon yang sudah keterlaluan? Ia seharusnya sadar, hyungnya sejak dulu menderita karena Junmyeon. Seharusnya ia menyuruh Kyungsoo melepasnya sejak dulu, bukan malah ikut menambah deritanya.

Dasar Junmyeon anak setan! Padahal hyungnya tulus mencintainya, tapi kenapa ia malah seperti itu. Sehun bersumpah akan menjambak rambut Junmyeon hingga ke akar-akarnya jika bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Jongin-ah, aku boleh minta sesuatu tidak?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang sibuk menggambar entah apa di dadanya. Sehun itu memang masih memiliki sifat kekanakan, Jongin maklum akan itu.

"Hm? Memang kau ingin minta apa?" Jongin menikmati wangi rambut Sehun yang tertangkap indra penciumannya. Sehun itu jika sudah manja akan seperti ini, menempel-nempel pada Jongin. Tapi kalau sedang marah, jangan harap bisa memegang tangannya, masuk rumahnya saja tidak mungkin bisa. Pasti pada akhirnya Kyungsoo yang mengambil jalan tengah. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, menurut Jongin sebenarnya Sehun itu 11-12 dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan selingkuh ya? Aku itu tidak bisa seperti Kyungsoo-hyung yang sabar dengan kelakuan Junmyeon-hyung. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau sampai selingkuh." Jongin sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi ia tahu, kekasihnya ini jarang dalam mode merajuk seperti ini. Apalagi ini masalah serius. Selingkuh? Bahkan Jongin saja tidak pernah terpikirkan hingga kesana. Memiliki Sehun baginya saja sudah sangat cukup, yah walaupun Sehun itu lebih sering menjengkelkan. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa cukup memilikinya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menggerutu kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya itu. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu, dan sepupu kecilnya itu juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia tidak akan mau menjemput adik sepupunya itu seandainya saja ia tidak diiming-iming dengan 'berita besar' tentang Kyungsoo oleh anak itu. Junmyeon sedikit mengumpat, kalau saja tidak demi Kyungsoo, mungkin sekarang ia bisa menikmati kasur lembutnya itu.

"Hey, hyung! Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Junmyeon hanya melirik lelaki muda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobilnya itu.

"Mana berita besar yang kau katakan itu?" Junmyeon mengabaikan pertanyaan Taeyong. Yang berada dalam pikirannya sekarang itu hanya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sejak putus dengan lelaki bermata belo itu. Bahkan kemarin ia hampir saja dibunuh ayahnya gara-gara salah memutuskan kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain karena kurang konsentrasi dan harus berakhir dengan mendengarkan ceramah ayahnya yang minta ampun pada Tuhan karena memiliki anak tukang selingkuh seperti Junmyeon. Salahkan saja sepupu mudanya ini yang berceloteh ria, membeberkan semua tentangnya dan Kyungsoo kepada orang tuanya. Ibunya juga hampir membunuhnya karena ia putus dengan Kyungsoo, karena menurut ibu Junmyeon, Kyungsoo itu menantu idaman.

"Well, sepertinya kau benar-benar berantakan sejak diputuskan oleh Kyungsoo-hyung!" Junmyeon mendelik pada Taeyong. Ia sudah tidak mau mendengar ceramah ataupun ejekan. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah berita tentang Kyungsoo. Karena sejak hari dimana Kyungsoo memutuskannya sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah menemui mantan kekasih yang ia harapkan menjadi kekasihnya lagi itu. Ia tahu Kyungsoo saat itu benar-benar marah, dan jujur saja Junmyeon belum bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa ia jika Kyungsoo benar-benar 'menyerangnya' jika mereka bertemu secara langsung. Kyungsoo itu sabar dan lembut sebenarnya, tapi Junmyeon sadar ia telah membangunkan srigala tidur dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau hanya mau mengejekku, lebih baik kau turun saja!" Sebenarnya Junmyeon itu menghargai Taeyong. Ia bersyukur karena sepupunya yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu masih mau berbagi informasi tentang Kyungsoo kepadanya, yah walaupan harus memenuhi semua permintaan anak ABG itu. Karena hampir semua orang dekat Kyungsoo menjauhinya dan mendiaminya.

Satu minggu yang lalu ia berniat menemui Sehun untuk menanyakan kabar tentang Kyungsoo, ia bahkan sudah menunggu Sehun hampir 3 jam hingga Sehun pulang kuliah. Yang tidak ia kira adalah Sehun yang langsung menjambak rambutnya hingga hampir saja membotakinya jika saja tidak ada Jongin yang menenangkannya. Sepertinya Sehun juga ikut membencinya sekarang.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia juga menemui Baekhyun, berniat menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo juga. Tapi lelaki bermata sipit itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan meninggalkannya pergi. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan harapannya pada Jongdae pupus sudah saat lelaki itu selalu memutuskan panggilannya saat Junmyeon menghubunginya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Begini, aku baru mendengar bahwa ia sering pergi dengan seorang senior di kelas vocalku bernama K. Will. Lalu aku juga sering menemukannya makan di kantin bersama Ken-hyung, adik dari Jung Taekwon, musuh bebuyutan Yifan-hyung itu. Lalu aku juga sering melihatnya berangkat bersama Hyunsik-hyung, teman satu kelasnya. Sepertinya ia selalu menjemput Kyungsoo-hyung setiap pagi." Junmyeon tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki tekanan darah tinggi atau keturunan hewan berdarah panas. Yang jelas ia bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih hingga membuatnya ingin mehancurkan kaca mobilnya saja. Saat kemarin ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan Dongwoon saja membuat ia ingin menghajarnya. Bagaimana saat ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan lelaki yang disebutkan Taeyong itu. Bisa-bisa ia membunuh mereka langsung di tempat.

"Hyung, hyung! Lihatlah! Itu Kyungsoo-hyung!" Junmyeon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Taeyong.

Heol! Junmyeon bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah mobil, tidak cukup mewah, masih jauh mewah miliknya tentu saja. Di samping Kyungsoo ada seorang laki-laki, lebih mirip anak-anak malahan. Anak lelaki itu berbicara sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Bahkan orang tuli saja tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedang malu, apalagi Junmyeon.

"Oh! Itu Jungkook! Anak semester satu jurusan dance, juniornya Sehun-hyung. Oh, jadi itu lelaki yang dikabarkan menembak Kyungsoo-hyung kemarin!" Junmyeon menatap Taeyong sebentar, kemudian kembali lagi pada objek utamanya. Apa-apaan itu? Menembak Kyungsoo? Mungkin lelaki muda itu tidak sadar saja jika ia sedang menabuh genderang perang dengan Junmyeon.

"Apa maksudmu menembak Kyungsoo?"

"Yang aku dengar, Jungkook itu menembak Kyungsoo-hyung dengan kata-kata yang manis dan sebuah dance yang sangat keren di lapangan kemarin. Kalau tidak salah, ia menyebut Kyungsoo-hyung itu adalah tipe idealnya. Baik hati, sabar, pintar menyanyi, pandai memasak. Intinya Kyungsoo-hyung itu benar-benar melengkapi hidup Jungkook."

Junmyeon yakin jika kemudinya itu sebentar lagi akan rusak karena tekanan kuat tangannya. Sebenarnya Junmyeon ingin sekali menghajar teman satu angkatan Taeyong itu. Tapi ucapan dan pukulan Yifan pada wajahnya masih sangat ia ingat. Apalagi saat lelaki bernama Jungkook itu tiba-tiba mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar ingin mati malam ini juga.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Minseok menyeruput tehnya. Ia sedang berada di rumah Kyungsoo. Salahkan saja Luhan yang mengeluh habis-habisan tentang sepupunya yang 'menggalau' itu. Lagipula, sedikit banyak Minseok juga ikut berperan dalam hubungan Kyungsoo ini. Yang mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Junmyeon itu Minseok.

Dulu waktu masa 'pendekatan' dengan Luhan, Minseok sering mengajak Kyungsoo, sedangkan Luhan mengajak Junmyeon. Minseok juga tidak pernah mengira malah mereka yang lebih dulu 'jadi' daripada ia dengan Luhan.

"Baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo tahu yang dimaksud 'kalian' bukanlah hubungannya dengan lelaki yang sering mengajak ia keluar beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Junmyeon sejak hari perseteruan mereka itu. Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah menyerah, ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan dengan Junmyeon. Walaupun setiap malam ia harus terjaga karena memikirkan lelaki tukang selingkuh itu.

"Kalau baik-baik saja. Sejak kapan kau memiliki kantung mata seperti Tao?" Minseok itu sangat mengenal Kyungsoo. Sejak kematian orang tuanya dulu, Minseoklah yang banyak membantunya. Jadi Minseok pasti sangat hafal lelaki yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

"Apa semua itu karena Junmyeon?" Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak akan bisa berbohong pada Minseok. Pada Minseoklah ia sering berbagi. Tapi ia juga tidak mau Minseok merasa bersalah. Minseok itu sudah terlalu banyak membantunya.

"Apa aku salah jika masih memikirkannya?" Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan ia rasakan jika ia memutuskan Junmyeon. Tapi semua itu adalah pilihannya. Bukankah hidup adalah pilihan?

Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga kasihan pada Sehun. Putusnya ia dengan Junmyeon juga berdampak pada Sehun. Walau adiknya itu sering tersenyum dan menggodanya, tapi Kyungsoo tahu adiknya itu tidak sebaik sebelumnya.

Dulu saat ia masih dengan Junmyeon, semua kebutuhan adiknya itu terpenuhi. Junmyeon memberi Sehun apapun yang ia mau. Junmyeon memanjakan Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah memarahi Junmyeon, tapi alasan lelaki itu hanya bisa membuat Kyungsoo ingin menggeplak kepala Junmyeon saja.

' _Sehun itu calon adikku. Suatu saat dia pasti akan menjadi adikku. Jadi tak ada salahnya aku memanjakannya sejak sekarang kan?'_

Bukannya Kyungsoo murahan, menjual cintanya demi uang Junmyeon. Salahkan saja kekasihnya, maksudnya mantannya yang terlanjur kaya itu. Sekarang Sehun harus benar-benar berhemat, karena pekerjaan Kyungsoo sebagai editor di salah satu penerbit itu hanya cukup untuk hidup mereka sehari-hari.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Semua orang punya pilihannya masing-masing. Aku hanya ingin memberi saran. Kalian putus dengan tidak baik-baik. Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Memang apa yang perlu dijelaskan? Kyungsoo sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Junmyeon yang sedang sibuk 'membobol' perempuan di bawahnya. Di bagian mananya yang kurang jelas?

"Jika hyung ingin memintaku kembali padanya, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu." Kyungsoo menggosok buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo sudah membaca buku itu berkali-kali. Biasanya buku itu yang ia jadikan senjata saat Junmyeon sering menggodanya. Sekarang ia jadi merasa buku itu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Bukannya aku memintamu kembali padanya. Aku tahu, selama ini kau sudah berusaha tahan dengan kelakuannya itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menjadi orang yang pendendam. Mungkin setelah kalian bicara, tidak ada kesalah pahaman di antara kalian." Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Junmyeon jika sampai mereka bertemu. Sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak pertengkaran mereka dan lelaki berambut hitam itu juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin jika ada kesempatan aku akan bicara dengannya." Minseok tidak bisa mendengar jelas ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa berharap, entah mereka akan kembali atau tetap berpisah, semoga saja semua itu adalah yag terbaik bagi mereka.

.

.

.

***TBC***

Oke, sebelumnya maafkan Ben yang sudah lama tidak muncul dan telat update ini. Terimakasih untuk para reader yang berkenan membaca fic yang tiadak karuan ini. Karena saya pikir fic ini terlalu panjang, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mebaginya menjadi tiga chapter. Saya juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana kesan para reader terhadap fic ini agar saya bisa memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan di chaper selanjutnya. Saya tidak akan banyak bicara karena saya juga bingung akan bicara tentang apa, jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?


End file.
